Cruel Crimson Bleeding Blue
by Nyxe
Summary: A new student comes to the Xavier Institute; he’s got an eye for Kurt and a thirst for blood, but no one seems to be aware of what’s going on except for Kurt. Will anyone believe Kurt before it’s too late? (OC x Kurt) (yaoi/slash)
1. Darc

**Cruel Crimson; Bleeding Blue**

****

Series: X-Men Evolution

Genres: Dark, Angst, Action, Suspense, Horror

Warnings: **Yaoi (boy x boy)**, Original Characters, Violence, Language, Dark Themes, Vampirism

Rating: R

Disclaimer: X-Men Evolution is not mine… duh…

Summary: A new student comes to the Xavier Institute; he's got an eye for Kurt and a thirst for blood, but no one seems to be aware of what's going on except for Kurt. Will anyone believe Kurt before it's too late? (OC x Kurt) (yaoi/slash)

Final Warning: This is a **yaoi fic, if anyone is offended by this; then for Heaven's sake don't read this. I've given ample warning therefore anyone who dares flame me will simply be proving their stupidity for not following directions. To all those who like these kinds of fics, I hope you enjoy. ^_^**

***Vampire Notes**: Vampires are a separate form of mutation, older than the X-gene. Vampires live until killed by destroying the heart or brain. Blood lust is a natural trait since their bodies process nutrients from blood like a mosquito or a leech would. They stop aging between the ages of 15-25 and are not undead but their genes are highly recessive so there's never many of them at a time. (BTW, a minor disclaimer, the vampire details were inspired by Poppy Z. Brite's novel Lost Souls, but modified slightly for my story. ^_~ P.S. It's a good book for those who like yaoi, vampires, pretty boys, and lots of violence)

Chapter 1: Darc

_"Change, it is the only thing someone like me has to look forward to._

_It is a fear for humans but a blessing to my kind._

_Time will always bring change, for that I have always been thankful._

_Now I have found a new change, much more wonderful than any that I've come across in my past._

_He's one of the new humans, a mutant._

_But unlike other mutants, he is beyond fascinating. _

_I have found my new prey, let the hunt begin."_

_                   -Darc_

            "Let's see, you're name is Darc Kain and you're from New Orleans, Louisiana?" questioned Xavier to the new student.

            "That's correct, and if you're wondering what my special abilities are; they're levitation, heightened senses, and a bit of regenerative power." Darc finished his statement with a bright smile. Darc was a young man of an average build, pale skin, long dark hair, and amber eyes. He dressed in the sub-culture gothic style and claimed to be a runaway from a dysfunctional home and disowned once his 'powers' became evident.

            "You're bedroom will be upstairs, I'll send for someone to show you around. Also, you will be enrolled as a senior at Bayville High starting this Monday." explained the Professor. Darc simply grinned in response and waited for his guide to show up. He had packed lightly; a simple change of clothes, journal, and a tape player with only one tape to listen to. To most it would seem that Darc was as he claimed, a runaway and a poor one at that. However, Darc had been playing this game for years; ever since he had come to understand what he was back in 1904. Since then, Darc had mastered the art of fake identities, false background stories, and most importantly, how to get away with murder. Darc's body had stopped aging at the age of 18, he assumed he would live either until the end of time or until someone managed to destroy his heart or brain; everything else, he had survived. 

            Darc's thoughts came to a halt when the sudden appearance of a furry blue elf bamfed before him. 

            "There you are Kurt, this is Darc Kain, and he'll be joining us here at the institute. I'd like you to show him to his room and around the mansion if you don't mind."

            "Ja, no problem Professor." 

            Darc felt the blood rush through his veins at the sight of the boy he had seen a few days ago by accident. He had just finished a kill when he noticed the elf teleport not far from his hiding place in the shadows and had instantly become attracted to the exotic creature. He was able to track Kurt's mind easy enough and had been lead to the mansion he would soon be residing in. Ever since Darc had started hunting in the area, he had learned all about the "Institute for the Gifted" but not until seeing Kurt had he felt a need to give it a second thought. 

            "Hey, are you just going to stare at me all day or what?" Kurt pouted in frustration at the new guy whose gaze was somewhat unnerving.

            "Sorry, my apologies but…" 

            "Ya ya, I get that a lot, here; this should help." Kurt pressed a button on his wrist watch and instantly took on a more human appearance.

            Darc reached down without thinking and turned the holo-watch off.

            "Hey?" Kurt was shocked by Darc's bold action and took an uneasy step back, clutching at his slightly sore wrist.

            "Sorry, it's just that, I like the blue fur." Darc gave Kurt a smile that did anything but put Kurt at ease. Nonetheless, Kurt decided to ignore it and led Darc up the stairs to the bedrooms so that Darc could drop his stuff off before exploring the rest of the mansion. 

* * * *

            "This is your room." Kurt opened the door and let Darc into his new home. Darc looked around at the nice sized room and laid his few belongings on the edge of the bed. 

            "So what do you think?" asked Kurt, the silence of Darc was rather uncomfortable. 

            "It's better than I expected, so where's your room?"

            "Mine's next door, why?" 

            "Just wondering." Darc felt himself grin inwardly, this was too perfect.

            "Um, I guess I should show you where the bathroom, kitchen, danger-room, and everything else are."

            "Sounds good."

* * * *

            The Xavier Institute grand tour took about 2 hours and Darc was fighting the urge to pounce on his guide the entire time. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill him, screw him, or both. He just couldn't get over how graceful and catlike Kurt's body was, the pointy ears and tail were fascinating, and the subtle blue fur that smelled of kiwi melon shampoo was oh so tempting to touch.  He decided in the end that Kurt was special, he would have to be patient and with any luck he could have some fun before the time came to make Kurt his. 

            "Well, I hope you can remember all that, after all, it sure would suck if you got lost and needed to go to the bathroom." Kurt gave an uneasy laugh at his own joke, he didn't know why, but Darc made him feel really uneasy. The way Darc watched him made him think of a cat stalking its prey. Kurt wondered if it was just the new guy getting used to his real appearance and if so then he was just being silly. Darc smiled at Kurt and motioned for him to enter the room first. Kurt felt his stomach tighten but stepped in anyway. 

            "What is it?" asked Kurt.

            "Nothing really, just wanted to ask you some questions."

The click of the door shutting made Kurt's fur stand on end and he felt himself backing slowly away from Darc who continued to look at him with cold, calculating eyes that seemed to flicker with something strange, almost like desire.

            "Ok, but not too many. It's getting late and I have a Chemistry test in the morning."

            "Don't worry, I'm simply curious about you. For instance, what's your mutant ability?" Darc already knew the answer but decided he needed to ask something general to calm his prey down. He could hear Kurt's heart beating frantically as he closed in on the smaller male.

            "Um, bamfing! Er, I mean telepathy, no its teleportation!" Kurt's eyes widened at Darc's close proximity, he would have moved away but had trapped himself against the dresser. Kurt was really nervous and couldn't seem to think straight with Darc staring at him.

Darc smiled at Kurt in a predatory fashion, without flinching his gaze into two startled yellow eyes; Darc placed his hands on the dresser at either side of Kurt's small waist. Kurt was now half sitting on the dresser's edge, his face blushing with a slight shade of violet. 

            "So, what's your mutant ability?" Kurt wasn't sure how to react to Darc, he couldn't think straight.

            "Lots of things." whispered Darc.

            "Like what?" asked Kurt, slightly curious himself.

            "Tsk tsk, it's my turn to ask a question." taunted Darc as he raised a hand and moved it ghostly against the lower edge of Kurt's shirt.

            "What?" Kurt squirmed slightly at Darc's hand.

            "Exactly how soft is your fur?" Darc immediately ran his hand up Kurt's shirt and stroked his bare side. 

            "Hey! What are you doing?" Kurt struggled to get off the dresser but stumbled and fell on top of Darc. Darc instinctively grabbed Kurt and rolled over on top of him. 

            "Well, that answered my question; you _are_ as soft as you look." Kurt looked up at Darc wide eyed and that's when he noticed a distinct pair of fangs much sharper and longer than his own. Fangs that seemed to elongate ever so slightly and Darc's amber eyes seemed to burn crimson. 

            "What are you?" asked Kurt as he struggled against Darc's hold on him.

            "You'll find out soon enough my dear Kurt." Darc leaned down and gently licked the side of Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to tense up in fear and anticipation. He wanted to teleport away but something was preventing it, he wondered if it was somehow Darc's doing.

            Darc smiled that same misleading smile and released Kurt. Kurt scrambled to his feet and began backing away cautiously towards the door. 

            "I'll see you tomorrow in school eh?" called out Darc in a friendly manner as if nothing had happened. 

            Kurt gave Darc an angry look before making a hasty exit. 

            "Not if I can help it." muttered Kurt as he locked his bedroom door that night.

To be continued…

Author's note: Well what do you guys think? Any suggestions? Requests? This is my first X-Men Evo fic so be gentle. ^_^;


	2. Organic Fetish

**Cruel Crimson; Bleeding Blue**

****

Series: X-Men Evolution

Genres: Dark, Angst, Action, Suspense, Horror

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), Original Characters, Violence, Language, Dark Themes, Vampirism

Rating: R

Disclaimer: X-Men Evolution is not mine… duh…

Summary: A new student comes to the Xavier Institute; he's got an eye for Kurt and a thirst for blood, but no one seems to be aware of what's going on except for Kurt. Will anyone believe Kurt before it's too late? (**male**** OC x Kurt) (**yaoi****/slash**)**

***Final Warning**: This is a** yaoi** fic, if anyone is offended by this; then for Heaven's sake don't read this. I've given ample warning therefore anyone who dares flame me will simply be proving their stupidity for not following directions. To all those who like these kinds of fics, I hope you enjoy and rock on!. ^_^

***Vampire Notes**: Vampires are a separate form of mutation, older than the X-gene. Vampires live until killed by destroying the heart or brain. Blood lust is a natural trait since their bodies process nutrients from blood like a mosquito or a leech would. They stop aging between the ages of 15-25 and are not undead but their genes are highly recessive so there's never many of them at a time. 

Chapter 2: Organic Fetish

_"In my flesh there is a cry for revolution,_

_The river _Styx___ woven in my veins…_

_Despite my appearance I'm always smiling, always knowing…_

_If you don't believe me, peel away my face and see for yourself._

_Skulls are always happy."_

_                   -Darc_

Next day at school…

            Kurt had felt confident that he wouldn't have to deal with Darc while at school; after all they weren't in the same grade. However, the laws of logic seemed to crumble as soon as Kurt stepped into his third period Advanced Biology class. He was cruelly reminded that juniors and seniors also attended said class and sure as spite, Darc waved at him from the normally unoccupied seat next to Kurt's.

            "Just how did you know where my seat was?" questioned Kurt suspiciously. 

            "Simple, I caught your scent here." Darc eyed Kurt up and down and grinned at him. Kurt tried not to show how uncomfortable he was.

            "Fine, whatever but no acting weird!" whispered Kurt as the Biology Professor entered the room.

            "Define weird _blue_ boy."

            Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned his attention to the class instructor.

            "Today class, we will be dissecting frogs; you are all required to work with a partner due to the limited amount of supplies. You will need to follow the directions on last week's handout, and I hope you all read the assigned chapters." The Professor's declaration was followed by the usual stream of groans, mutterings, and paper rustling. 

            Kurt started to rise from his seat in hopes of partnering up with someone other than Darc and preferably on the other side of the classroom. A rather powerful grip on his left wrist, which bore his precious image inducer, made him think twice though.

            "Let me go!" hissed Kurt angrily.

            "You know, if I were to apply just a bit more pressure…"

            "Ouch!"

            "Then the class would be dissecting you today instead of the boring frogs."

            "Is that a threat?" Kurt glared at Darc, just who did this guy think he was?

            "Ha ha ha! I was only kidding! Seriously, I would never be willing to share you with others."

            Darc released Kurt and starred into him as if his gaze were powerful enough to hold Kurt still.

            "Besides, no one here could ever truly appreciate you from the inside out like I would."

            Kurt felt a chill run up his spine; Darc was definitely not someone he trusted. In fact, he was making the Brotherhood look like more desirable company. 

            "Mr. Wagner!" scolded the Professor.

            "Huh?"

            "The class has started, so what are you and your partner waiting for?"

            "Oh uh, sorry."

            "Yeah Mr. Wagner; wouldn't want to keep your _partner_ waiting would you?" whispered Darc playfully.

            "What do you want from me?" 

            Darc simply grinned in response.

            "Stop harassing me! I want an answer!"

            "Mr. Wagner!" shouted the Professor angrily.

            "Yes maam?"

            "Unless it's related to the assignment at hand, there is to be no talking! Need I remind you that 15% of your overall grade comes from class participation?"

            "Alright, I'm sorry."

            The professor gave Kurt a skeptical look before leaving him. Kurt flashed another angry glare at Darc, thanks to Darc, Kurt was one step away from detention, and he was considered a good student.

            "Look, enough of your crap, we've both got to get this project finished in less than an hour. So all differences aside, please just work with me alright?"

            Kurt's pleading eyes brought another devious smile to Darc's face; he couldn't get over how charming his new prey was.

            "Very well, in that case I want you to get me some latex before I _plunge in."_

            Kurt starred at Darc wide-eyed, a cold wave of apprehension built up inside him. Darc was sure the blue boy had actually blushed, this was fun.

            "Come on Kurt." Darc whispered as he inched closer to Kurt. Kurt felt his heart pounding; he was trapped in some awkward state of shock. 

             "Please don't!" whispered Kurt, his voice hitched slightly with panic.

            "Don't what?" asked Darc, deliberately feigning innocence, "I just wanted you to pass me the disposable latex gloves so that I could start opening this dead frog up."

            Kurt let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and felt a great sense of relief. He immediately passed or rather shoved the box of latex gloves to Darc. 

            Biology class had never lasted so long to Kurt. Aside from Darc's ambiguous remarks and leering stares; there was something about the young man that Kurt felt an almost instinctual fear towards. Kurt couldn't help but feel that a new definition for the term weird was necessary when it came to Darc.

            For instance, when it came down to the actual dissecting of the frog, which Kurt wasn't particularly fond of; Darc handled it like he was carving up fruit with an almost euphoric look of glee in his eyes. Watching Darc gut and disembowel the small animal was unnerving to say the least.

            When the class was dismissed, Kurt grabbed his books a made a quick escape into the crowded hallway. Darc watched in amusement as he picked up his journal. He was definitely going to enjoy this game.

_"To peel you open layer by layer, _

_such beautiful crimson wrapping paper._

_To gaze upon the jumbled mechanics of your bloody machine,_

_I long to discover you unique forbidden design._

_I want your blueprints."_

_-Darc_

* * * *

            "Scott! Hey Scott!"

            "Hey Kurt, what's the problem?"

            "Scott! That new guy Darc; he's in my Biology class!"

            "That's great, so he'll have someone to talk to in that class. It sure is rough to be the new kid."

            "No, no, no, no! Listen Scott, he's weird!"

            "Duh Kurt, he's a mutant. Kinda like the pot calling the kettle black don't you think?"

            "No Scott, I mean _sick_ weird."

            "How so?"

            "He likes dissecting things!"

            "I would hope so; after all he's taking Biology. It's good to have a positive outlook on your education."

            "No, I mean he really likes dead things!"

            "So what? Todd eats flies."

            "Look Scott! Just listen to me for a second, you aren't getting it!"

            "Stop it Kurt, this isn't funny anymore. Darc's a new student in a new city. He's probably just having a hard time getting adjusted. The last thing he needs is for you to be slandering him behind his back."

            "What!" Kurt couldn't believe how dimwitted Mr. self-righteous Summers could be at a time like this.

            "That's enough Kurt!" Scott had started using his 'big brother of authority' tone as he looked down on the smaller mutant warningly. 

            "Hey guys what's up?" quipped Jean as she approached her teammates.

            "Hi Jean!" greeted Scott, his glasses weren't the only things that were red.

            "Kurt what's wrong?" asked Jean as she picked up on his inner distress.

            Kurt chanced a glance at Scott whose glare was no empty threat.

            "Uh, Everything's fine Jean, I just uh, had some bad luck on a lab this morning. Thanks for asking! Bye!"

            Kurt walked away hurriedly to his locker to dump his books before going to lunch. Upon opening the creaking metal door, Kurt gasped and jumped back while dropping his books all over the floor. Inside his locker was what appeared to be frog's heart.

            "What the Hell?" Kurt knew it had to be another one of Darc's disturbing antics, but the fact that it was a heart gave Kurt even more cause for alarm.

            "Yo Nightcreeper!"

            Kurt whirled around quickly just in time to barely miss a Tolinsky Tongue Shot. However, Toad accidentally ended up eating the frog's heart.

            "Hey, that's some good treats you keep in your locker, got any more?" Todd had apparently mistaken his catch for some sort of obscure candy.

            "Toad!"

            Todd flinched at the outrage in Kurt's voice, and decided to bother him later.

            "Great, I finally had evidence and so Toad comes along and eats it! Yuck!"

            Kurt sighed and proceeded to pick up his books and arrange them in his locker before heading towards the cafeteria to grab lunch and meet his friends.

* * * *

            "Why are **you here?" mumbled Kurt in a tone that resembled a growl, as Darc landed into the seat right next to him.**

            "Jeez Kurt! So like what's your damage? I've never seen you act like such a jerk before." remarked Kitty.

            "I'm very sorry, I guess I'm being a bother. I'll go eat somewhere else." said Darc solemnly. Kurt inwardly seethed towards the ridiculous performance.

            "No Darc, don't go. We'd all be happy for you to stay… right Kurt?" Scott's tone was clearly obvious.

            "Whatever!" Kurt threw up his hands to emphasize his resentment.        

            For the most part, things went rather normal; Kitty gossiped, Evan talked about skateboarding, Scott gave his input whether it was wanted or not, and Jean focused on her meal while occasionally glancing over to watch Duncan Mathews out on the training field.

            Darc seemed to concentrate on his meal without so much as glancing at Kurt. Kurt ate his own meal with equal indifference, he was mad at Scott; after all, shouldn't Scott have taken his side? Kurt's inner ramblings were soon halted as something brushed his inner thigh under the table. Kurt gave out a sudden yelp of alarm and all eyes turned on him curiously.

            Kurt was about to say something but after his last few attempts at accusing Darc, he decided against it.

            "Kurt what's wrong?" asked Scott.

            "Uh, nothing… must have been a bug or something." Everyone nodded or shrugged and went back to what they had previously been talking about. Kurt cast an angry glare at Darc who presently had a rather smug grin on his face. 

            "Don't touch me again!" hissed Kurt between his bared teeth.

            "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Being here at lunch reminded me of how _hungry I am." Kurt turned to see if anyone had noticed his conversation, unfortunately they were all oblivious._

            "This is ridiculous; I've had enough of you!" Kurt turned to face Scott and the others as he started to leave, "I'll meet up with you guys later, bye."

            Kurt wandered through the halls in search of a restroom to hide out in. Darc hadn't seemed to have followed him, but Kurt felt a need to be alone nonetheless.

            Unfortunately, Kurt was too distracted in his thoughts to pay much attention as to where he was going and ended up crashing into one of Bayville High's more brutish thugs. 

            "Watch where you're going freak!"

            "Yeah, whatever…"

            "You got something to say to me chicken shit?" The larger boy, also known as Clyde Vargas prevented Kurt's departure and hastily grabbed Kurt by the lapels of his shirt and dragged him into nearby restroom. The two guys that occupied the urinals looked up to see Clyde, also leading champion on the varsity wrestling team, hauling in the German kid. 

            "Get out!" barked Clyde; the two previous occupants nearly got caught in their zippers as they scrambled out.

            "Let me go damn it!" Kurt continued to writhe and squirm against the upperclassman's hold on him; oh how he wished he could just port the hell out of there. 

            "Looks like they don't teach manners in Germany! Guess I had better bring you up to speed on American ethics!"

            "Just shut up, you probably don't even know where Germany is much less can spell it!"

            "You're asking for it!" Clyde threw Kurt to the hard floor and kicked him in the stomach.

            Kurt rolled away from a second blow and managed to get back on his feet, however, he was rammed into an empty stall by Clyde. Clyde grabbed a fist full of Kurt's ebony hair and slammed his head towards the porcelain seat. Kurt managed to catch himself in time as he gripped the rim of the seat and pushed against the angry bully. 

            "I hope you like the taste of shit water you damn freak!"

            Kurt felt his strength waver against the larger boy's persistence when all of a sudden, the grip in his hair disappeared as did the force behind him. 

            Kurt got up and looked around to see Clyde's face pale drastically, his eyes gazed into nothing, and his lips uttered wordless cries. Behind him, stood Darc; Darc had latched onto the larger boy's back, his head buried against Clyde's thick neck. At first, Kurt assumed Darc had the jock in some sort of sleeper hold; that was until the jock crumpled lifelessly to Darc's feet and Darc looked up to see Kurt.

            Kurt couldn't contain his gasp of fear at the sight before him; Darc's eyes flashed with insanity, hunger, and lust, Clyde's blood oozed out the corners of Darc's grinning mouth. 

            "Mein Gott! What are you?" Kurt backed away as far as he could and ended up sitting on the toilet, gazing up at Darc fearfully.

            "Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire."

            "A what?"

            "You heard me, now get up, I'm not going to kill you now, I've already eaten."

            "This isn't happening!"

            "Oh but it is Kurt, it's been so long since I've had this much fun. This will be our little secret okay?" Kurt tensed up as Darc ran an elegant finger along Kurt's jaw before leaning down and claiming Kurt's mouth in a ravaging frenzy. Kurt tried to fight back; he could taste it, the blood, human blood, Clyde's blood! Darc held him tight as he continued to pillage Kurt's sweet mouth. Kurt tried to cry out, he couldn't breathe, and there was the blood! He wanted to teleport but was afraid to, judging by Darc's grip, Darc would probably get ported along with him, and who all would see them? Kurt finally did the only thing left that he could think of; he bit Darc and pushed him off of him. Darc tasted his own blood along with the blood of the boy he had just eaten, a wonderful flavor of meaty tissues, copper, and ecstasy. He reached out and caught Kurt's arm and brought him to meet him face to face.

            "It's best you calm down love, no one is going to believe you. Relax, Clyde deserved to die, and I deserved a proper meal."

            "How dare you try to play God!"

            "Who said anything about playing?"

            "Let me go!"

            "When I'm ready."

            "What?"

            "There's something I want from you before I let go of you."

            "What's that?" Kurt's voice was starting to tremble.

            "Your virginity…" Darc seized Kurt's image inducer and crushed it with one hand, he tore the smaller boy's clothes off and had Kurt helplessly pinned down beneath him in a mere matter of moments.

            "No!" Kurt cried out terrified, his body trembled, and he couldn't suppress the tears that soaked through his furry face.

            "No!" 

* * * * 

            "Yo Kurt! Kurt!"

            Kurt's eyes snapped open, he wasn't naked in the restroom about to be raped by a crazed vampire; instead he was sitting at the table he normally chose to sit at during lunch. Scott and Evan were giving him worried looks and Jean placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

            "Are you alright Kurt?" asked Jean.

            Kurt scanned his surroundings, had everything that had happened after lunch been just a horrible nightmare? He turned to look at Darc who was still sitting next to him, absently sipping his milk through a straw. Darc smiled at him knowingly and gave him a wink. A chill trickled down Kurt's spine but he shook it off and turned back to Jean.

            "I'm fine, really, just had a bit of a nightmare, that's all."

            "Hey man, I've heard of sleeping in class, but what sort of delinquent sleeps during lunch?" joked Evan. Kurt laughed it off, even though his laugh was hollow. He decided not to go anywhere alone for the ret of the day, especially if it meant being alone with Darc.

To Be Continued…

Author's note: There you have it, I made the second chapter longer since I don't update very often. Anyway, I hope you liked it… and I look forward to your reviews ^_^ I'm so happy, yesterday I got my fiendish paws on a copy of the X-Men Evolution graphic novel #1, yay! Nifty artwork, a bit darker than the cartoon, poor Kurt, but I loved it ^_~ 


End file.
